Meet Your Equal
by RedCoat1
Summary: Davina has decided to take a break from Kol. With Kol being single again, he sees this as a way to have fun. But when he meets one of Camille's friends, he really does find his Equal (in every way),
1. chapter 1

Kol walk down to Rousseaus and up to bar where Camille is bartending.

"How's my favourite bartender?" Kol flirts.

Cami rolls her eyes.

"We're about to close up Kol." She informs him.

Kol smirks.

"So, you'll be "free?" He asks.

Cami smirks back. "Not for that. I am not going to become another notch on your huge grave of girlfriends."

Kol sighs "Well do you have any recommendations?"

She smirks and points to a waitress cleaning tables in the back corner.

Kol turns to see the back of her.

"She's a skater and a gymanst. If she's willing to sleep with you, you better not kill her. She's one of my best friends." Cami lightly threatens him. Kol smiles.

"Not to worry. Once I get a few drinks in her she'll be begging me to take her on this counter." Kol informs her cockily.

"Ew. Please don't." Camille begs.

"Don't worry. I'll try to get her to wait till we get to my place…or hers." Kol tells her.

Camille calls her friend over "Allison, over here."

The girls walks over. Kol whistles. She has long white hair, piercing green eyes, and pale skin.

"Hey my friend Kol here is a little down about his break up, so I was hoping you could cheer him up." Cami attempts.

"I would do it, but I have a date with Klaus." She makes her excuse before she's given the job.

Allison shrugs.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well love, I hope you have alcohol." Allison rolls her eyes along with Camille.

"I'll leave you two alone. Lock up when you're done." She tosses Allison the keys. She nods her head in satisfaction and runs out as fast as she can.

"So, what's your poison?" She asks. Kol smirks at her.

"I like a girl who gets straight to the point. Anyway, I'll have voldka." He flirts.

"That's my favourite too." She informs him.

She pulls out a full bottle and two shot glasses.

"So, let's discuss your love life Kol." She smiles at him.

 **An hour later**

By this time, both of them are totally drunk.

"So, you really had your ex boyfriend get a vasectomy while tied down?" Kol asks shocked.

She smirks "And then I had it reversed."

Kol takes another shot.

"So the lesson is to never cheat on you?" Kol presumes.

"Especially with my cousin. Okay, now you have to tell me another secret." She reminds him.

"I don't know. I've already shared quite a lot with you." Kol counters.

She smiles and leans over "One more and I'll sleep with you."

Kol stiffens for a second but quickly composes himself.

"What makes you think I would want to sleep with you?" He replies snarkily.

"Because Cami texted me telling me to have sex with you. And besides, I hear vampires are good in bed." Allison tells him innocently.

Kol's face is priceless. Allison laughs innocently.

"You really thought I didn't know? I mean come on, human guys aren't as sexy."

Kol smirks.

"You are very persuasive. Fine um, this is one I've never told anyone. In the 1940s, without Niklaus knowing, I escaped the coffin and became a German soldier in the war." He admits to a surprised Allison.

"You were a Natzi? That's unbelievable." Kol gives her a guilty look.

"I know it was horrible. I just…" He trails off. Allison takes a shot but will not let something like this go.

"No. Don't stop. I'm not one to judge."

He isn't convinced.

"I'm a good listener." She gives him pouty lip.

"Sigh, alright fine. I was living in Germany when war broke out and, I know what Adolf wanted was wrong but, the Germans were so scared. I don't know what came over me, but, I felt bad for the Germans. They were so scared and frightened," He drunkinly admits. Allison takes his hand lightly. He looks up at her and asks

"So, you're place or mine?"

She smiles.

"Yours _darling."_ She responds in a German accent.

Kol eyes widen and he whisks Allison off to the Mikaelson Plantation.

 **In Kol's Bedroom**

"Hey Allison, before we start, I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"I'm Allison Shmits."

 **The Next Morning**

Kol wakes up to Klaus's screaming.

"Kol get down here right now!" Klaus screams.

Kol rolls his eyes. He quickly changes into a blue v-neck and boyfriend jeans. He speeds downstairs to see his family frantic.

"What's wrong?" Kol asks.

"We can't find Hope anywhere! I just woke up and she wasn't in her room!" Hayley cries.

Realization dawns of Kol. He runs back up to him room to find a note on his dresser.

" _Good Morn Kol, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I remembered that you had a pond near your place so I decided to go swimming. I'll see you soon. -Allison"_

Kol chuckles and heads downstairs.

"If my lovely family will follow me, I believe I know where Hope is."

The rest of the Mikaelson's spring up and follow Kol anxiously.

They all walk to the backyard and through a part of the forest to the large pond. Hope is in the pond floating with Allison's hand on her back.

Klaus storms past his brother, eyes blazing.

"Who the hell are you?"

Allison doesn't give much of a reaction.

"Calm down Daddy Wolf. I'm just teaching little Hope here how to swim."

Kol smiles at her.

"I won't ask you again, who are you?" Klaus repeats.

"I'm Allison Schmits. Okay Hope, now I'm going to let you try on your own."

She let's go and Hope floats by herself. Allison and Hayley start clapping.

"Okay, now do you want to try swimming to your daddy?" Allison asks.

"Okay Miss. Allison." Hope responds. She flips around and swims over towards her father.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley demands as she rushes over to Hope.

"She's my guest." Kol announces.

Elijah rolls his eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Allison tells them.

Kol notices her clothes on the side and sees that she's only wearing her underwear.

"Alli, do you mind if I come in?" Kol flirts.

"Come on in Koala." Allison flirts right back.

He rolls his eyes as he strips down to his underwear and follows her.

Rebekah is laughing so hard at the "Koala" nickname.

"I'm sorry but, I'm having trouble with you taking my daughter away." Hayley consists.

Freya has taken Hope inside to get dryed off.

"You should thank me. If it wasn't for me your daughter would have drowned."

Everyone takes a step back, except for Kol who takes her from behind in his arms.

"I'm sorry?" Elijah wants repetition.

"I came to go swimming and I found Hope already here. Her foot was caught in the underbrush. She couldn't get to the surface." She admits.

"What made you want to swim in the first place darling?" Kol asks her.

"I love swimming. Especially in nature." She tells him. She jumps back and her and Kol fall under the water.

They both break out laughing. Allison and Kol start a splashing war.

"We should leave them." Elijah instructs as he brings most of his siblings back home.

Klaus and Rebekah rolls their eyes but Hayley thinks it's cute.

"I can not believe you left before I woke up. It hurt me deeply." He puts his hand over his heart in mock pain.

She pouts. "I'm sorry Koala."

"Oh yes thank you for calling me that in front of my entire family!" Kol announces annoyed.

"How can I make it up to you?" Allison muses.

Kol's eyes lower and Allison giggles.

"Well I always did like the water." She flirts.

Kol takes her hand and pulls her towards him into a kiss. Allison kisses back hard. Kol begins to undress her, as she does to him.

 **Later**

Allison and Kol walk back into the Mikaelson House where Cami is waiting with Klaus.

"Really Allison?" Cami asks.

Allison and Kol roll their eyes.

"Well before the lecture, I should go change." She informs her friend.

"Can't you just wait a minute?" Cami pleads.

"Cami, I'm not wearing anything under this towel." Allison tells her as she takes Kol's hand and brings him upstairs with Kol smiling hugely.

"She is unbelievable Klaus." Cami announces.

Klaus is just smirking after Allison and Kol.


	2. Chapter 2

Cami is driving Allison home because it's their day off. "So, you and Kol?" Allison rolls her eyes at her friend.

"You and Klaus?" She retaliates. Cami just smiles at her friends pathetic diversion tactic. "Klaus and I are dating, you know that. But, you better not be dating Kol."

The girl in the passenger seat just stares out the window. Her silence is bothering the blonde vampire.

"Ali come on you have to tell me! He's dangerous." The other blonde give the vampire a look.

"Do I have to remind you that you're the one who set me up with him? Everything that's happened is on you." She teases. "And besides, Kol is cute and, hot! We have a date tonight." Allison announces.

Camille slams the breaks and the blondes lurch forward.

"Cami what the hell?" Allison is pissed. She knows that Cami would probably have some trouble with this, but Allison just doesn't get the big deal. So he's a vampire? What's the big deal.

"Alli you're really just going to go out with some guy you don't know?" "Well he can't be worse than the guys I do know." She's fine with that reason even though her friend isn't. "Just drop me off and I won't say anything else."

The car starts driving once again in silence. Both of the girls are clearly not liking each other at the moment.

After about seven minutes Cami gives in.

"Okay I'm sorry. It's your life and your decision to date Kol. I just don't want you to get hurt. And you will."

Allison waits a moment before speaking up.

"I'm being careful. I always am with guys. I'm not going to get hurt this time." Cami smiles as they reach Allison's home.

"Thanks for the ride. And the support." Allison thanks her as Cami smiles and drives off.

Allison waits until the the car is out of sight and walks behind the house and into the woods.

 **The Mikaelson Compound**

"ELIJAH!" The eldest brother vamp speeds upstairs to where the scream comes from. He lands in Kol's room to see his brother with a panicked look.

"What's wrong?"

Kol gulps and turns to his laptop.

"I can't think of anything to do with Allison tonight. I've been looking to stuff to do online but I really want to have fun tonight with her tonight and I don't want to let her down. What if I mess tonight up and don't get a second chance?" Okay Elijah is totally freaked out. He hasn't seen his brother like this since they human. So, nervous. Not his usual, cocky self.

It takes him a minute to realize Kol is still waiting.

"Oh, well, I don't really know her very well Kol. Perhaps you should just call and ask her." Kol is about to roll his eyes at his brother's suggestion, but thinks about it for a moment.

"That's actually a good idea."

He get's his phone out. "Don't leave 'Lijah." Elijah smiles at his brother's behaviour.

The phone rings twice before Allison answers it.

"Hey Koala." The blonde teases. Kol rolls his eyes. "Hey I've been trying to think of ideas for tonight and I was wondering if you had any ideas?" Allison giggles at his not so subtle way of asking what to do.

"Of course Koly." Her comment makes the Mikaelson blush. "I have an idea, but I want it to be a surprise. It'll be fun. I promise."

"I have no doubt you'll follow through." Allison smiles at his response, even though she knows he can't see it. "Just wear shorts and a t shirt. And be prepared to loose them at any time." She flirts at him.

Kol blushes and start's stuttering lightly.

"Well-I-um,"

"Aw, is Koly blushing?" She teases him. This causes Kol to regain his posture.

"No. I'm not. Now I think you should remember who was in charge last night?" Kol flirts backs at her.

"I look forward to a repeat. I'll pick you up at 7."

She hangs up and Kol looks incredulous, as does Elijah who listened in the whole time.

"Looks like you've met your match Kol."

Elijah teases his baby brother whose blushing.

"Hey you have to help me choose what to wear. I want to look good for her tonight."

"Of course brother." Kol feels a little more relaxed as his brother agrees to help them.

Outside the door, Freya was listening the whole time. She walks off to confront a pretty little girl.

 **Swamp on the outskirts of New Orleans**

Freya walks through the forest until she reaches the swamp she was looking for.

"Enya, come out of whatever damp moss log you're hiding in!" She demands, fury in her voice.

Allison strolls out from underneath the water and holds onto a tree in the middle of the swamp.

"What do you want Frey-Frey?" The witch growls at her old nickname.

"I want you to back off of my brother. He's been hurt one to many times." The swamp witch giggles.

"By your family I'm sure. Your siblings have always been the ones to hurt my Koala the most. Although this time, it appears the hurt was done by you. I mean I get's that fair right? You all get a turn, is that it?" This time it was Allison's turns to growl.

"That's not important. We've all forgiven each other and moved on." Freya declares, meeting Allison's questioning look.

"Really? And that's supposed to last? Oh get out of your fantasy world Freya. You get Always & Forever. Kol doesn't. I have never hurt Kol and I never will. Your family is at fault for his tragedies, not me. Now you better go. I have a date to get ready for."

Allison walks across the water and into the other side of the swamp, leaving Freya.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol and Elijah have decided that Kol should wear a a green v neck with gym shorts. He's waiting at one of the tables in the foyer with a duffel bag at his side. He's been waiting for about ten minutes. She's not late, he just wants to make sure she isn't kept waiting. Klaus walks down the stairs and smirks at the sight of his brother waiting for, who he's sure, is waiting for Camille's friend.

Klaus decides to talk to him. Just to have some fun of course.

"Hello Kol, what are you up too?" Kol gives his older brother a suspicous look. Klaus doesn't talk to him much if he doesn't need something, or if Kol didn't do anything wrong.

"Um, I'm just waiting for Allison. Why?" Klaus strolls up and sits across from him on the table.

"Just wanted to have a talk with my little brother." Klaus is acting very strange. He doesn't pay much attention to Kol's social life if he isn't causing any harm. Which he isn't.

"Just spit it out Klaus what's wrong?" Kol is getting just a little worried about his brother's behaviour. He is **NOT** cancelling his date.

"I know you're going out with Cami's friend, and I wanted to make sure you know the concequences if you hurt her. Cami will want to hurt you, so I will be forced too." Klaus's smile in unnerving.

"Klaus, the last thing I want to do is hurt Allison. You don't need to worry. And you better not scare her off Klaus." Klaus is amused at the seriousness of Kol's threat. His brother's face is in a stone glare.

"I won't. But I'm sure with you I don't have too."

"Oh is that a fact?" Kol spits back to his brother. At that moment, Allison strolls in with a bright smile.

"Hello boys." The brothers look to the blonde and their jaws slightly drops open. The blonde is wearing a complete lulu lemon out with accuiped short shorts and a zebra workout top which is more than a little tight.

"Ready to go Kol?" Her innocence is a turn on to the younger Mikaelson boys.

"Um, yes of course." Kol picks up his Denver duffel bag and walks over to put his arm over Allison.

"Now where are we off to Alli?" Klaus smirks at his brother, whose trying to hide his eagerness.

"It's a surprise. Now Niklaus I'm sure I'll see you later. And, stop by Russoues, Cami misses you."

The Original Hybrid nods at her.

"Take care of my brother dear." Klaus instructs earning a confused look from Kol. "Excuse me brother, but I believe it's my responsibility to take care of this little girl."

Allison gasps, "Shut up. Come on let's get going." She heads out and Kol nods in agreement. "Yes darling."

He follows her but spanks her hard, making her jump.

"Kol!" She hits his arm as they walk out, and Kol just can't stop laughing.

Meanwhile in the swamp, a girl's hand comes up from the water, just for a moment though, but this is enough evidence that Allison's spell is working.

 **Sector6 Extreme Air Sports Arena**

Allison pulls up the parking lot in her green jeep. Kol looks at her confused. "What is this place?"

"It is **the** trampoline world. It is so much fun." Kol loves her smile. He's not sure it can get any bigger.

"Alright love, let's go." They get out of the jeep and walk inside.

After they sign in, they walk over to the trampolines.

"I have to make a confession, I've never been on a trampoline before." Kol really never expected this. He knows what a trampoline is but, he hasn't had a lot of time to have fun lately. And he's kind of embarrassed. As an Original he's supposed to have done everything.

"Okay well that's no big deal. All you have to do, is jump." Allison says as she jumps up and down.

Kol starts jumping to, and finds it really fun.

Alli begins jumping a little farther away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The blonde winks at him, "Catch me Kol." She jumps away from him quickly and Kol follows, jumping after her..

Elijah is watching Hope as Hayley and Klaus are both out. He's in her nursery reading her

The Hounds of Baskerville. It's just about her nap time and she's just fallen asleep. Elijah puts the book down quietly.

"Alright my dear niece, sleep well." He shuts off the lights and walks off.

Elijah feels someone watching him. He looks around and he can't see anyone. He hears a high pitched, prompts likely a girl, laughing near the stairs. He speeds over and sees a little girl with black hair dressed in a big pale yellow dress running down the stairs.

"Excuse me little girl? What are you doing here?" The little girl turns around and he notices her yellow headband.

"Come play with me Elijah." As she reaches the end of the staircase she disappears, but her laugh echoes throughout the house.

"Elijah play with me." He looks over to the side deck to see her leaning over the railing. "Catch me."

She jumps off and Elijah speeds over and catches her right before she hits the ground.

"Thank you 'Lijah." The girl once again disappears from Elijah's arms.

"You weren't too late this time. Not again." Her voice echoes but he can't find her. He looks throughout the house until he reaches the attic and sees her playing with some old dolls that he's never seen before.

"Why are you here?" The eldest Original asks.

"I have to go now 'Lijah." She puts the dolls down and walks over to the farthest end of the attic and stops right before a full length mirror.

"Where are you going?" He wonders. He has no idea who this girl is or why she's here.

"You'll see me again Elijah. Soon." The little girl walks through the mirror. Elijah is left totally bewildered and has no idea what's going on.

Kol caught up with Allison and they're now doing tricks. "Okay my turn." Allison does three back handsprings and one rotation.

"Alright impressive I'll give you that. Now watch this." He's on top of a small edge and does a double backflip before landing.

"You're really good at this Koly. For your time." She teases as Kol jumps over to her. "You're not too bad yourself darling."

Allison looks at the clock on the wall and the lack of people around.

"We've been at this for hours. Think it's time to call it?" Allison feels very timid. Kol is very close and towering over her. He's also very sweaty and has that musty scent.

"Alright darling."

They go over to get there stuff and as they walk out Kol spanks her again. "Do you want me to hit you?" Allison asks him really annoyed.

Kol walks up and backs her into the jeep. "Yes." A blush covers her face. "Um, I-I think I ne-need a-a shower."

Kol smirks and his hands fall to her waist. "Excellent idea. I'll drive." His smirk widens as Allison hands him the keys and gets in the jeep.

"So darling, your place or mine?" Allison looks over to him, still looking like the epitome of innocence.

"Yours."

Kol smirks and takes off on the high way.

Freya finally finds a cabin deep in the swamp, which she assumes is Enya's. She walks up the stairs to the patio. She walks to the door but is blasted back and her back please hits the rail.

"Protection Spell." She figures.

Freya looks through the window trying to see, just, something.

Suddenly, Freya's hit with a spell. She clutches her head in agony, screaming, before she collapses.

Sophie Deveraux walks up behind her, drenched, wearing the ssame clothes and purple hoodie she died in. She kneels down next to the Mikaelson Witch.

"I'm sorry Freya. But you can't know the truth. After all, only two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead."


	4. Chapter 3 (04-08 13:14:58)

Kol and Elijah have decided that Kol should wear a a green v neck with gym shorts. He's waiting at one of the tables in the foyer with a duffel bag at his side. He's been waiting for about ten minutes. She's not late, he just wants to make sure she isn't kept waiting. Klaus walks down the stairs and smirks at the sight of his brother waiting for, who he's sure, is waiting for Camille's friend.

Klaus decides to talk to him. Just to have some fun of course.

"Hello Kol, what are you up too?" Kol gives his older brother a suspicous look. Klaus doesn't talk to him much if he doesn't need something, or if Kol didn't do anything wrong.

"Um, I'm just waiting for Allison. Why?" Klaus strolls up and sits across from him on the table.

"Just wanted to have a talk with my little brother." Klaus is acting very strange. He doesn't pay much attention to Kol's social life if he isn't causing any harm. Which he isn't.

"Just spit it out Klaus what's wrong?" Kol is getting just a little worried about his brother's behaviour. He is **NOT** cancelling his date.

"I know you're going out with Cami's friend, and I wanted to make sure you know the concequences if you hurt her. Cami will want to hurt you, so I will be forced too." Klaus's smile in unnerving.

"Klaus, the last thing I want to do is hurt Allison. You don't need to worry. And you better not scare her off Klaus." Klaus is amused at the seriousness of Kol's threat. His brother's face is in a stone glare.

"I won't. But I'm sure with you I don't have too."

"Oh is that a fact?" Kol spits back to his brother. At that moment, Allison strolls in with a bright smile.

"Hello boys." The brothers look to the blonde and their jaws slightly drops open. The blonde is wearing a complete lulu lemon out with accuiped short shorts and a zebra workout top which is more than a little tight.

"Ready to go Kol?" Her innocence is a turn on to the younger Mikaelson boys.

"Um, yes of course." Kol picks up his Denver duffel bag and walks over to put his arm over Allison.

"Now where are we off to Alli?" Klaus smirks at his brother, whose trying to hide his eagerness.

"It's a surprise. Now Niklaus I'm sure I'll see you later. And, stop by Russoues, Cami misses you."

The Original Hybrid nods at her.

"Take care of my brother dear." Klaus instructs earning a confused look from Kol. "Excuse me brother, but I believe it's my responsibility to take care of this little girl."

Allison gasps, "Shut up. Come on let's get going." She heads out and Kol nods in agreement. "Yes darling."

He follows her but spanks her hard, making her jump.

"Kol!" She hits his arm as they walk out, and Kol just can't stop laughing.

Meanwhile in the swamp, a girl's hand comes up from the water, just for a moment though, but this is enough evidence that Allison's spell is working.

 **Sector6 Extreme Air Sports Arena**

Allison pulls up the parking lot in her green jeep. Kol looks at her confused. "What is this place?"

"It is **the** trampoline world. It is so much fun." Kol loves her smile. He's not sure it can get any bigger.

"Alright love, let's go." They get out of the jeep and walk inside.

After they sign in, they walk over to the trampolines.

"I have to make a confession, I've never been on a trampoline before." Kol really never expected this. He knows what a trampoline is but, he hasn't had a lot of time to have fun lately. And he's kind of embarrassed. As an Original he's supposed to have done everything.

"Okay well that's no big deal. All you have to do, is jump." Allison says as she jumps up and down.

Kol starts jumping to, and finds it really fun.

Alli begins jumping a little farther away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The blonde winks at him, "Catch me Kol." She jumps away from him quickly and Kol follows, jumping after her..

Elijah is watching Hope as Hayley and Klaus are both out. He's in her nursery reading her

The Hounds of Baskerville. It's just about her nap time and she's just fallen asleep. Elijah puts the book down quietly.

"Alright my dear niece, sleep well." He shuts off the lights and walks off.

Elijah feels someone watching him. He looks around and he can't see anyone. He hears a high pitched, prompts likely a girl, laughing near the stairs. He speeds over and sees a little girl with black hair dressed in a big pale yellow dress running down the stairs.

"Excuse me little girl? What are you doing here?" The little girl turns around and he notices her yellow headband.

"Come play with me Elijah." As she reaches the end of the staircase she disappears, but her laugh echoes throughout the house.

"Elijah play with me." He looks over to the side deck to see her leaning over the railing. "Catch me."

She jumps off and Elijah speeds over and catches her right before she hits the ground.

"Thank you 'Lijah." The girl once again disappears from Elijah's arms.

"You weren't too late this time. Not again." Her voice echoes but he can't find her. He looks throughout the house until he reaches the attic and sees her playing with some old dolls that he's never seen before.

"Why are you here?" The eldest Original asks.

"I have to go now 'Lijah." She puts the dolls down and walks over to the farthest end of the attic and stops right before a full length mirror.

"Where are you going?" He wonders. He has no idea who this girl is or why she's here.

"You'll see me again Elijah. Soon." The little girl walks through the mirror. Elijah is left totally bewildered and has no idea what's going on.

Kol caught up with Allison and they're now doing tricks. "Okay my turn." Allison does three back handsprings and one rotation.

"Alright impressive I'll give you that. Now watch this." He's on top of a small edge and does a double backflip before landing.

"You're really good at this Koly. For your time." She teases as Kol jumps over to her. "You're not too bad yourself darling."

Allison looks at the clock on the wall and the lack of people around.

"We've been at this for hours. Think it's time to call it?" Allison feels very timid. Kol is very close and towering over her. He's also very sweaty and has that musty scent.

"Alright darling."

They go over to get there stuff and as they walk out Kol spanks her again. "Do you want me to hit you?" Allison asks him really annoyed.

Kol walks up and backs her into the jeep. "Yes." A blush covers her face. "Um, I-I think I ne-need a-a shower."

Kol smirks and his hands fall to her waist. "Excellent idea. I'll drive." His smirk widens as Allison hands him the keys and gets in the jeep.

"So darling, your place or mine?" Allison looks over to him, still looking like the epitome of innocence.

"Yours."

Kol smirks and takes off on the high way.

Freya finally finds a cabin deep in the swamp, which she assumes is Enya's. She walks up the stairs to the patio. She walks to the door but is blasted back and her back please hits the rail.

"Protection Spell." She figures.

Freya looks through the window trying to see, just, something.

Suddenly, Freya's hit with a spell. She clutches her head in agony, screaming, before she collapses.

Sophie Deveraux walks up behind her, drenched, wearing the ssame clothes and purple hoodie she died in. She kneels down next to the Mikaelson Witch.

"I'm sorry Freya. But you can't know the truth. After all, only two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead."


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, I know I messed up, but it wouldn't post so I had to try again. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay this'll be an actual chapter I swear.**

Allison walks into the kitchen of the Mikaelson Compound wearing nothing but a Calgary Flames jersey that she, remarkably, found tucked in the corner of Kol's closet. Allison is obviously smiling. She looks around until she finally find something other than blood to make for breakfast.

While she turns the stove on her smile fades. Without turning around she addresses the other person in the room.

"What do you want Monique?"

She turns to see the newly resurrected witch.

"I just wanted to make sure you're not getting distracted."

Allison rolls her eyes.

"You don't even know the plan Monique. And even if you did, you don't have much of a right too. All you need to know, is that I'm focused. Like you should be, and not running around here trying to get me caught." Her green eyes narrow on the young witch.

Monique squirms. "Right, um. Yeah I'm sorry. Sophie just wanted me to tell you that the spell went good. Freya shouldn't remember anything."

Allison's smile returns. "See. That wasn't too hard. Now get out little Fox Sister. **(Fairytale Reference).** I have to spend more time with my Koala Bear."

Monique nods and walks into nothingness.

Allison eats her breakfast quickly and pours warmed up blood on the rest of the food for the Mikaelson's.

Allison gets up ridiculously early most mornings.

Hayley is the first one to wake up and makes her way down the he stairs and into the dining room to see the large breakfast prepared.

The Mother wolf scoffs in amazement. She sits down just as Allison walks in.

"Oh hey Hayley. I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure what kind of blood you like so…" She trailed off.

Hope walks in still in her purple pyjamas.

"Morning Alli. Hi Mom. What's for breakfast?"

Hayley realizes something. "This is all great Allison, but Hope still needs to eat."

"Oh don't worry I got her IHOP. It's in the kitchen."

Hope's face brightens as she runs into the kitchen.

"Um, Allison. I'm sure you meant well but we don't like Hope eating take out." Hayley tries to mean well, but there's an underlying, very critical, tone.

But the blonde's smile doesn't waver. "It's not bad to have it every once in a while. I used to get IHOP

all the time for breakfast. I didn't have many foster parents who could cook."

Hayley's eyes widen. She didn't know that about Allison. "Well I'm sorry but Klaus and I don't want to eat stuff like that. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't dress like a one night stand. I say this given that you'll probably be just a two night stand. It's best not get your hopes up with Kol too much."

After a few moments there's screaming all across the house that wakes the Mikaelson's up.

Kol, Elijah and Klaus all open their bedroom doors at the same time. They me meet up and make their way down the stairs together to follow the screaming.

"Why do you have to be so thick headed?" Alli asks the Hybrid.

"Why do you have to dress like a prostitue around my daughter you slut?" Hayley spits back in fury.

The Hybrid picks up a vase and throws it at Allison's head. Luckily Kol catches it right before it hits her.

"Hayley what the hell do you think you're doing? Is this how you treat my guests?"

Klaus rushes over to Hayley as she tries to jump Allison.

"Hayley what happened?"

"Yes I'd like to know that too." Kol remains in front of his blonde as Hayley explains herself.

"She ordered Hope IHOP!" The Mikaelson's all look at her confused.

"So?" Klaus really doesn't understand Hayley's anger.

"I don't want her eating trashy stuff like that."

"It is pancakes Hayley calm down."Allison tells her.

"Oh shut up you stripper!" Allison scoffs and throws her hands up in defeat.

"I'm just going to go." Allison stomps towards the exit.

Kol races after her and blocks her.

"Let me leave Kol."

"Darling I'm sorry about how Hayley's treated you. But I can't let you leave. At least not in a jersey."

His eyes rake over her body hungrily.

"You're jersey." She smirks as she puts her hand on one hip. "I have to say it was a welcomed surprise. I like them too." Kol blushes and tries to shush her so that his sibling won't hear. He know they'll make fun of him if they find out he follows hockey.

"Listen Kol if its going to be a problem, me being here, I can just meet up with you later. Also, I made a really good breakfast for you so you better eat it or I swear I will become an annoying, nagging girlfriend." Kol's eyes widen at how much he realizes he likes that term.

"So you're my girlfriend?"

Allison blushes and starts stuttering.

"Um, I, I didn't mean-"

Kol grabs her face and kisses her hard.

"I'm okay with that."

"Okay." She nods her head in a nervous fashion.

"So eat Kol!"

"Alright fine. But you have to come with me."

Allison turns her head to see Hayley arguing, and losing, with Klaus.

"I'll see you later. But I really should get to work."

She kisses him and begins walking out.

"The jersey." Kol calls after her.

"Oh they made the playoffs it's fine." Are her parting words. **(Wishful thinking).**

As soon as she's out the door, Kol's face hardens. He flashes over to Hayley.

"How dare you talk to her like that. Allison was trying to do something nice for us and you just had to go off on her. What is your problem?"

"Kol, Allison is an annoying- obnoxious-"

"Mom?" Hope walks in with her IHOP.

"Why are you saying that? Allison is really nice to me. Did you make her leave?"

"Hope-" Hayley tires but her daughter doesn't let her, running out of the room.

"I'll talk to Hope." Klaus follows his daughter out as Hayley feels a bit guilty.

Kol moves close to her. "I expect you, to apologize to my girlfriend. Soon."

Hayley nods her head as Kol makes his way to the dining room.

He chuckles at the breakfast covered in blood. He sits down and begins eating while Elijah walks into the room.

"Kol, forgive me but, did you just say Allison was your girlfriend?"

Kol nods his head with a mouth full of bloody hash browns.

"Yeah just this morning. And I have to say, my girl is one hell of a cook."

Elijah is happy for his brother, but he's still distracted by the little girl from yesterday.

Elijah smiles at his little brother and sits down to eat.

Freya wakes up with a headache. She feels like has a hangover so she just thinks that she drank too much last night. _But, what_ _did happen?_ She wonders to herself.

Allison strides into Russoues wearing Kol's jersey.

Cami gives her and incredilous look.

"What? I'm wearing a bra?"

"I can't believe you sometimes. You look like a one night stand."

"Hey its the playoff this weekend and I like to represent. Besides, it's my boyfriend's favourite team so,"

Cami's jaw drops.

"You tamed the stallion. The Wild One. This is huge!"

"Hey you tamed Klaus Mikaelson. That deserves just as much respect." She nods at her friend.

"But still I mean there was only other girl who was able to do that and she…" Cami catches Allison's confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"I shouldn't be telling you about this."

"Cami if you're my friend you'll tell me."

Cami shouldn't have told Allison. But she did.

"Her name is Davina Claire. She's a witch. They were in, a relationship. That call I can say."

"It's more than Kol told me." She sighs.

"It's whatever I'll talk to him about it later." Allison says as she starts preparing lunch orders.

After a while Allison has gotten into her waitressing groove.

 **Meanwhile**

Elijah is walking down Bourbon Street when he sees the little girl in the yellow dress. She's watching him from across the street.

Elijah waits for a car to pass before crossing the street.

"I told you that you'd see me again 'Lijah."

"What do you want from me?" Elijah asks.

The little girl raises her hand out. Elijah sighs and takes it reluctantly. They walk down the road.

"I'll explain everything soon. But first, I want ice cream."

 **Russeous**

Allison has put leggings on underneath.

Davina and a newer Harvest Girl, Amy, walk in and sit down at a table.

Cami's in the back so she doesn't see the witches.

Unfortunately, Allison does and walks over to them.

"Hi, I'm Allison and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. What can I get you to start?"

Amy begins "I'll have a lemonade please. Davina what do you want?"

Allison's eyes whip to her boyfriend's ex girlfriend.

"I think I'll have a iced tea."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Allison walks into the back and she wears a bitter emotion on her face.

She goes to the back and picks up the girls drinks.

"Hey hows it going?" Cami ask her BFF.

"It's great. I just met Davina, and now I'm going to go serve her an iced tea." Allison is wearing a bright, actually evil, smile as she walks out.

"No." Cami calls out to her.

Allison arrives at the girl's table.

"Here's your drink,"

She serves to Amy, "And here's your iced tea?"

Allison spills the Iced Tea all over Davina's white dress.

"Gasp!" She jumps up.

"Look what you did, you Bitch!" Davina screams at her while Cami approaches.

"You're the Bitch!" Davina pushes Allison as hard as she can causing her to fall on the ground.

Allison gets right back up throws herself at Davina.

The blonde throws the brunette across a table and jumps after her.

Meanwhile Camille hs texted Kol.

Davina digs her heel into Allison's stomach and kicks her off. Davina kicks her in the thigh and tries to elbow dive onto the blonde. Luckily, Alli rolls out of the way just in time.

She flips over the table and recedes back to the bar as Davina chases her.

Davina pushes her uses some of her magic so Allison goes flying across it.

Allison does constant handsprings until she reaches Davina and wraps her legs around her neck.

Kol and Klaus get into the bar and hear Allison and Davina screaming. While many spectators are videoing the event.

"Kol you lucky bastard." Klaus compliments. Then again, Kol has had many girls fight over him in the past.

Just not, like this.

Camille rushes over to the brothers.

"Would you two please stop this? They are tearing this place apart."

"So, she met Davina?" Kol feels a bit guilty. He was going to tell Allison about Davina, just not yet.

"Alright." Kol and Klaus go in. Kol pulls Allison off of Davina and Klaus holds Davina's arms behind her back.

"Klaus let me go! My bitch ruined my dress."

Klaus holds Davina until she calms down.

"Allison, what happened?" Kol is holding his girl down from attacking Davina.

"Cami told me about her. And I started to wonder why you didn't."

Kol gives her a wayward look.

"You were jealous." Allison is about to protest before Kol cuts her off.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's kind of hot." Allison blushes as Kol tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Davina sees this and feels tears come to her eyes. She runs out with Amy trailing her.

 **Ice Cream 504**

Elijah walks out of the shop with the little girl. She's still holding Elijah's hand while an ice cream cone is in another.

"So are you ready to tell me who you are? I assume you're a witch." The little girl rolls her eyes.

"You've met me before Elijah. You just don't remember." Elijah gives her a confused look.

"Well why are you here now?" Elijah is very curious about this girl.

"That's enough questions for right now 'Lijah. We have a lot to do today."

She begins skipping, not letting go of Elijah's hand.

She leads him to an empty playground. "Now chase me 'Lijah." She runs over and starts playing on the equipment. Elijah shakes his head and a slight smile breaks through.

He jogs over to her and tries to catch her as she goes through the monkey bars.

For the first time in a long time, Elijah laughs. A real, carefree, laugh.


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm open to any comments you guys have. Suggestions are welcome too.**

Jane-Anne is in the house at the swamp reading over old spell books. She's been reading through Allison's spell books so she'll be ready as Monique walks in.

"Hey Mom." Her daughter greets tentatively.

Her mother doesn't respond, doesn't even look up from the book.

"Mom please. Please talk to me. You've barley looked at me since we came back."

Jane-Anne doesn't say anything.

"The Ancestors were controlling me. I didn't have a choice, Aunt Sophie lost her faith. Please please talk to me."

Jane-Anne closes the book and walks out of the room past Allison. The blonde witch has been watching.

"How do you expect her to talk to you about what you did, when she can't even look at you?"

Monique notices her smug look and her face becomes red.

"Why can't you just help me?" The Deveraux asks.

Allison's smug smile drops and turns cold. "I brought you back to life when you, really, didn't deserve it. I did help you. Now, you need to help

yourself."

She closes the door and makes her way out, leaving Monique by herself.

Meanwhile Elijah has decided to visit Lafayette Cemetery. He figures he can he needs some help with his witch problems.

Vincent joins him near the Deveraux burial spot. Which they do realise are now missing three members.

"So Elijah, what's your problem?" Vincent hasn't been too present in the Mikaelson's life lately.

"It's nice to see you as well Vincent. But I need your help. I have a witch problem."

"Whoa, I though everything was cool in the city."

Vincent may not be the Regent, but he's been making sure the Witches behave themselves.

"Yes well I've been getting visits with a little witch. I'm not sure she has the best intentions." Elijah is actually enjoying his time with her, but he's very suspicious.

Vincent nods. "Okay I'll ask around, see what I can find out."

"I appreciate it." They shake hands and separate.

Elijah walks out of the cemetery and sees the little girl. Her lips are puckered and she has a sassy expression.

"We need to talk." The Original simply nods and takes her hand as they begin their walk.

 **Mikaelson Compound**

Davina stomps into the Compound, and she's really not happy.

"KOL MIKAELSON!" Kol blurs down in front of her annoyed at her screaming.

"What do you want Davina?" She scoffs at her ex's bored expression.

Kol just shrugs at her to speak so she slaps him across the face with all her strength.

He recovers quickly and pushes her against the closest wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demands.

"What's yours? We just broke up and you're already dating some prostitute whose off her meds?"

Kol's face can't even show how much he's fuming.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who dumped me. You're the one who cheated on me with Marcellus. You threw us away so where the fuck do you get off insulting my girlfriend when you said that you were too good for me?"

Davina's practically trembling when Freya walks in.

"Kol let her go."

Kol takes his hands off the wall and punches the wall next to her head and looks her straight in the eye.

"Just get out." He speeds out of the room as Davina drops to the floor and lets out a sigh.

Kol is taking a walk to clear his head and sees Elijah with a little girl. He rolls his eyes and continues.

Somehow, the youngest Mikaelson brother finds his way deep into the Lower Ninth Ward. He sees a crowd gathered at a street corner. There's a girl singing. Kol makes his way over and his eyes widen.

He sees Allison stomping around in brown cowboy boots, a hat, jean short shorts and a small blue top.

The club isn't the best place to find a lover

So the bar is where I go (mmmm)

Me and my friends at the table doing shots

Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)

And you come over and start up a conversation with just me

And trust me I'll give it a chance now (mmmm)

Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox

And then we start to dance

And now I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love

Your love was handmade for somebody like me

Come on now, follow my lead

I may be crazy, don't mind me

Say, boy, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist and put that body on me

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

Last night you were in my room

And now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I

I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I

I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

One week in we let the story begin

We're going out on our first date (mmmm)

You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat

Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate (mmmm)

We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour

And how your family is doing okay (mmmm)

And leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat

Tell the driver make the radio play

And I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love

Your love was handmade for somebody like me

Come on now, follow my lead

I may be crazy, don't mind me

Say, boy, let's not talk too much

Grab on my waist and put that body on me

Come on now, follow my lead

Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

Last night you were in my room

And now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I

I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I

I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with the shape of you

We push and pull like a magnet do

Although my heart is falling too

I'm in love with your body

Last night you were in my room

And now my bedsheets smell like you

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on

Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

Allison stomps one last time right in Kol's direction.

Her smile drops.

The crowd breaks up as they put money into the hat as she gives her thanks.

Kol walks up to her and gives her a look which means she has to explain.

She picks up her hat, gives a weak smile, and runs for it.

Kol gives her about 20 or so seconds, and speeds in front of her. She runs right into him.

"Hey Kol. What's up?"

He doesn't find his usual amusement in her awkwardness.

"What are you doing here? Why are you, singing for money?" Kol finds nothing amusing about this?"

"Well I do need money Kol. We're not all filthy rich Originals." Kol keeps trying to make eye contact, but she won't meet his gaze.

"Darling you don't have to do this. You can move in with me you don't have to do this."

Wait a minute. Kol remembers,

"Wait, don't you work at Russoues?"

"Well yeah. But, I have people I need to look out for Kol. I can't just leave them."

"Allison-" she cuts him off quickly.

"Kol. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I've made it through a lot."

Kol kisses her forehead multiple times until she has to push him away.

"Stop Kol!" She giggles as she had to try repeatedly to get him off.

"Okay okay. But you have to let me take you out for an expensive dinner for tonight."

Allison sighs. "I don't need the extravagance you know. I don't think you're going to let this go though, so okay. Now, you can carry my hat to the Eighth Ward." Kol rolls his eyes as he follows her.

"So, you're trying to get rid of me?"

Elijah has taken the little girl to lunch at Carmo.

"You should know better than that Elijah."

Her eyes narrow.

"You do know better dont you?"

Elijah lowers his eyes.

"No of course not. I was just wanting to learn more about you."

"If you can touch it, you cannot go in. If you cannot touch it, you can go in. What is it?"

Elijah looks at her confused.

"Uh, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I'm trying riddles. But that's the biggest hint you're going to get."

Elijah sighs at her. "Can't you just tell me the truth? Who are you?"

"I'll tell you where I come from."

Elijah figures he has to settle for something.

"Alright."

"I'm from behind the Red Door."

Elijah's cool demenor drops.

"You know what that is. I'm from a very special place behind that door. I am your greatest regret, the worse thing you ever did."

Allison is singing on a street corner in the Eigth Ward will Kol watching, proud.

Allison:

"If I could turn back time

If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay

I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said

Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside

Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.

I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby

 _[Chorus]_

If I could turn back time

If I could find a way

I'd take back those words that hurt you

And you'd stay

If I could reach the stars

I'd give them all to you

Then you'd love me, love me

Like you used to do

If I could turn back time

My world was shattered I was torn apart

Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart

You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care

But I lost everything darling then and there

Too strong to tell you I was sorry

Too proud to tell you I was wrong

I know that I was blind, and ooh...

 _[Chorus]_

Ooohh

If I could turn back time

If I could turn back time

If I could turn back time

ooh baby

I didn't really mean to hurt you

I didn't want to see you go

I know I made you cry

Ooohh

 _[Chorus #2]_

If I could turn back time

If I could find a way

I'd take back those words that hurt you

If I could reach the stars

I'd give them all to you

Then you'd love me, love me

Like you used to do

If I could turn back time (turn back time)

If I could find a way (find a way)

Then baby, maybe, maybe

You'd stay

 _[to fade]_

Reach the stars

If I could reach the stars"


	8. Author’s Note

**Okay full discloser, I originally planned for Elijah to die. But I just watched the episode where Elijah Mikaelson burns and becomes like, E, and damn it. That bastard made me like him way to much. I'm just going to have to think of something new. Wish me luck. **


	9. Chapter 6

Kol is in the upstairs living room, hanging upside down on a couch.

Klaus walks in annoyed. "Kol why on earth have you been watching Young Americans all day?"

"I'm watching One Tree Hill. It's actually very entertaining. But I mean, some of the plot lines are so subtle you don't notice them." Kol has been watching a lot of tv lately. They've helped him get acquitted with the 21st century.

"Okay well, why have you been watching One Tree Hill all day?"

Kol sighs, "Allison is going to visit and friend out of town and I have nothing to do today!"

Klaus rolls his eyes, but has to keep himself from smiling. Even though he doesn't exactly trust Allison, he is a little touched by the effect she's had on his little brother.

"Well Camille is working today so I have a few ideas."

He drags Kol up by the collar.

"Now brother, we may both be whipped, but I'm not going to let you pine pathetically all day."

Kol nods mutlely.

Klaus slings his arm over his brother's shoulder as he leads them out.

Allison got into her silver BMW and starts driving with her suitcase in the backseat.

The blond has been driving for a couple hours. She's wearing a blue leather jacket, and black leather pants. She's packed her suitcase full of weapons and there's also weapons under the

sears of the car.

The Swamp Witch has decided to get some revenge for Kol.

She's headed to the most wretched town in the world: Mystic Falls.

Allison has made sure to keep up with their annoying little gang. Kol does, and even if he's chosen not to get revenge, it doesn't mean she can't. And she will. The whole forgive and forget, more of Kol's new thing.

Anyway, Jeremy is home from Santa Fe for the weekend, and Allison is not letting this opportunity go to get the whole horrible group.

It's late and the sun has gone down. She pulls over to a gas station in the middle of no where. She walks in and towards the bathroom when she bumps into a girl and who was also going into the bathroom and they both fall to the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry."

"No it was totally my fault."

They help each other up and Allison had already felt the magic in the girl, but makes sure she can't.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett. It's nice to meet you."

Allison smiles right back. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Stephanie Huron."

"Oh, you can go first." Bonnie offers as Stephanie smiles and walks in.

When Allison comes out Bonnie walks in. Allison stares at the door and makes a rash decision. She pushes the front door open, her car already filled with gas. She takes a switch blade and slashes Bonnie's tires.

She climbs back into her BMW and speeds away.

Bonnie walks out of the gas station and sees her tires and the silver car disappearing.

"Bitch!"

While driving, Allison turns the radio on.

Allison:She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati

On a snow white Christmas Eve

Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat

Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline

It'd been a long hard year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention

She was going way too fast

Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes

She didn't even have time to cry

She was so scared

She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder

And the car came to a stop

She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock

And for the first time in a long time

She bowed her head to pray

She said I'm sorry for the way

I've been living my life

I know I've got to change

So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

From this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

Oh, take it, take it from me.

Oh, wow, ohhhhh.

Soon enough, Allison passes the

Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. "This town will burn."

 **Mystic Grill**

Elena and Stefan are playing pool while Caroline is getting drinks and arguing with Damon.

"I for one, would like to celebrate. For the first time, not that it will last, Mystic Falls is finally at peace."

Caroline toasts.

"And that Jer is finally home!" Elena announces.

"Just for the weekend. I have classes I got to get back to Elena."

"I know but you never visit. I want this weekend to be great."

Damon chuckles, "Oh it will be Elena. I will personally make sure of it."

"Drinks on the house." Matt brings them around and sets them on the table.

"Hey, Donavan we're about to play here."

Everyone takes their drinks while the door opens.

Allison walks in, though her hair is white for some reason.

"Hey, can I play?"

Damon scoffs, "Hey this is a private party Killer Frost."

"Damon be nice," Tyler begins as he walks over to her. "Of course you can come play with us."

He leads her over, with one hand on her ass. Allison just keeps smiling, resisting the urge to rip his hand off for touching her. She's Kol's. Only his.

"I'm Tiffany. It's nice to meet you all I'm sure."

"Well I'm Tyler, this is Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, and Matt. Out friend Bonnie is coming soon."

"Okay well it's girls vs boys so Tiffany, get over here."

Caroline pulls her next to her and Elena.

"I'll break" Elena says as she takes a rod.

She splits the balls.

"We're stripes boys."

Through the game, Elena and Caroline have kind of been edging Allison out. She hasnt really has a turn.

"You sure you girls don't want to just forfeit? We only have one ball, that I'll sink in a sec. You have four.

"We can still win." "How about letting Brittany go?" Alaric suggests.

"Okay."

She walks up to the table.

"And it's Tiffany, asshat." The rest of the group "Ooo's".

"Okay so…" Elena is a little nervous. She invited her so maybe they could be friends, but she better not

make them loose.

"So, I'll try." She laughs as she hits the four balls and they all sink.

"Well that was simple." Everyone gives her an incredulous look.

"Oh I grew up with a pool table."

"Ah, Elena we should have let her have the first shot, it would have saved us a game."

She rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Okay so Bonnie texted that her tires got slashed and we should just meet her at the house."

Tiffany lowers her head slightly.

"Hey Tiffany we're having an after party back home, want to come?" Jeremy offers.

Her smile returns. "Yeah I'd love too. Thanks." She says as they all make their way out.

"Hey Tiffany, I can drive you?" Caroline offers as her and Tyler get into her car.

"Thanks."

She climbs in the back and Caroline starts telling her about the whole Stefan, Elena, Damon thing. It takes until they reach the boarding house for everything to be explained.

"So two brothers live in the same house as the girl they're both in love with?"

Elena gives Caroline a look.

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Well I swear there's a sitcom in there somewhere." Quoting Qetsiyah.

"But I so know how it would be better."

"How?" Jeremy asks, close up.

"A human Katherine. She would have really made this town a better place."

Everyone's current happiness drops.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh did I say something wrong?"

Damon speeds up behind her but she whips around and magically flings him to the wall.

"You people, so selfish, so wretched, you all have to pay."

Caroline speeds to the door, but they're locked.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know, is that you're all about to die."

All of her weapons show up on a table and she grabs an ax.

"Oh come on, I enjoy a fight."

Jeremy picks up a small wooden stake he had in his boot and throws it at her. She stops it a second before it plunges into her bed.

"So stupid."

She flies over to and drives the ax into his leg, effectively breaking it.

Stefan takes a hunters knife from the table and uses his vampire speed to try to stab her. "No."

Allison grabs his fist, and breaks it back.

"Ah!"

She shoves the knife into his throat and kicks him across the room.

She strolls over to Elena.

"You're too close you bitch!"

Damon screams and runs at her. He howls in pain as his brain cells begin to fry.

She turns back to the Doppelgänger.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's written in the bible, that forgiveness is the only thing that heals."

She whips around and throws the ax square into Tyler's chest as he tries to run to her.

"I think he just didn't want to say revenge heals too."

She magically breaks Elena's arm and throws her into Stefan as he stands up.

She flies up with a maze and drives it into Jermey's back.

"You need to suffer the most." She breaks his leg, and his nose as the maze hits his face.

She levitates him up to roof and let's him drop.

Caroline kicks her in the back causing her to fall.

She drops onto her and tries to wrangle Allison's wrists. The white haired girl is struggling as Caroline holds her wrists down and asks,

"How's my acting?"

"What?" Caroline is looking at her anger.

"Like is it convincing?" Caroline still isn't getting it so Allison rolls her eyes and realeases a loud scream, blasting Caroline off of her.

She stands up and the vampires, hunters, and hybrids surround her as Jeremy is trying to get out.

Alaric is the first one to speak, "Give up, you're out numbered."

Allison laughs evilly, "You've out numbered yourselves."

Allison raises her hands and Stefan grabs Damon and sinks his fangs into his shoulder. She conjures two of the swords and throws them to Alaric and Matt.

They take fighting positions.

"Matt what are you doing?"

"I can't control it Elena." The two start fighting to the death.

Allison meanwhile, grabs Elena and shoves her head against the wall.

"You're pretty weak for a vamp. I guess you are a baby, but still."

Allison takes a make shift stake and throws it into Caroline's stomach, inches from her heart.

She turns back and presses both hands against the baby vamp's throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena repeats, struggling for breath.

"You killed Kol." Elena's eyes widen. "There's no forgiveness for that."

She punches Elena across the face and kicks her down.

Elena tries to crawl away, forgetting she has supernatural powers.

Allison picks up a metal glove that she's spelled and walks back over to Elena. She grabs the girl by the ankle and throws her against the fireplace.

"You see, there's only about three people on this planet I would do anything for. People I care about to much to let their death go. Even, if it isn't permanent."

Damon is really struggling as Stefan is sucking his blood.

"Tyler help, he's going to kill me."

Tyler wrenches the ax out of his chest and breaths.

He moves over and pulls Stefan off of his brother.

Allison runs over to Jeremy and kicks him hard, breaking one or two of his ribs and he hits the wall.

"You-don't…have to do this Tiffany."

She grabs his arm, the one with a mark and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Yes I do."

She breaks his arm and the metal grip causes it to bleed.

She jumps high over to Damon and breaks his back.

Matt and Alaric are still fighting with swords. They've both stabbed each other lightly.

She casts a spell on Tyler. He grabs a small sword and dives into the fight unwillingly.

Allison takes a wooden stake and shoves it into Damon's back.

"I would kill you myself, but why go for the kill? When you go for the pain?"

She grabs Stefan and snaps his leg.

"Kill him."

Stefan resists as much as he can, he struggles so much.

"Please, please don't make me do this."

Allison just looks him right in the eye. Stefan' with tears forming, plunges the stake into Damon's heart. Elena cries out seeeing the love of her life's skin turning gray.

Allison breaks Stefan's knee and scratches his face, scaring it. She slips off Damon's daylight ring and puts it into Stefan's hand.

"You killed your brother. So sad."

She punches him in the stomach as he keels over.

"Please," he begs, his brother's dead, "please just kill me."

"As you wish." She takes a sharp stake and hits it right through his head and back.

She quickly whispers " _Katerina loved you."_

She drops him to the ground and turns to the humans. She forces Matt to stay still and throws Tyler onto a fire poker that Caroline had been burning.

The blonde screams as it's shoved directly up Tyler's ass. Allison laughs at the perfect landing.

"You know Matt, you killed Finn. I hated Finn, a lot, but he was Kol's blood, or whatever. So this is going to be painful." She nods at Alaric.

"I'm sorry Matt." Alaric says as slices Matt's shoulder, stomach, and cuts up his face.

Matt, unable to move, cries with pain. Tears are pouring down his face.

"Please do not kill him. He's innocent!" Elena screams.

"No he's not." Alaric finally plunges it into his stomach. Alli doesn't let him take it.

"Let him bleed on the floor." Allison flies over and shatters his nose up. She punches him in the throat and cuts his ear off with the sword.

Allison takes that hideous painting off the wall and pushes it through Jeremy. The hunter growls in pain as she digs her fingernails into his back and claws at it.

"Please stop hurting him!" Elena begs as she begins to heal. "He had nothing to do with what happened to Kol. Kol did it to himself!" Allison, with cold fury in her eyes, teleports, grabs one of Damon's empty bourbon bottles and smashes Elena's face.

Allison runs over to Caroline, breaks her arm, and plunges Tyler's fire poker into the blonde's torso. She also takes a metal bat and her magic beats Alaric's face into the ground before he falls to the ground, dead.

"Please, please my girls."

Caroline pleads.

"I love baseball bats. I guess that's something Kollie and I have in common." She giggles as she smashes Caroline's ribs.

"Don't worth about your little girls. Seline will take care of them. Tyler!" The Hybrid tears up.

"You know, if you hadn't abused Klaus's feeling, we could have been friends. You could have lived in New Orleans. Such a stupid little blonde girl."

She lets go of Caroline's face and Tyler crawls onto her.

"No!" Jeremy yells. "Please!" Tyler rips into Caroline's neck and just keeps digging as she turns gray. Allison kicks him off and he flies across the room and he knocks into a large table.

She takes a small pistol out and shoots him continually. She walks over and rips his heart out.

The witch walks into the kitchen and Elena and Jeremy panic.

"We have to get out of here Jer! Before she comes back."

"Bonnie has to be here!" They both struggle onto their feet and try to get out.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" She sings as she skips back holding a meat cleaver.

"You're psychotic!" Elena spits at her.

"No I'm not. I enjoy mysel. That's all." She gives Elena an anyeruism and grabs Jeremy. She flings him onto the ground and holds him down.

"Please, you've ruined our lives. Why can't we just leave it at that?" The hunter pleads.

"You killed my Koala. All for this." She pulls the sleeve up of the shirt that has the hunter's mark.

Allison takes the cleaver as Jeremy struggles, and hacks his arm off.

Jeremy feels like he's in a dream. Like none of this is real. He's going to wake up tomorrow, and all of this isn't real.

Allison sniffs. "You didn't have to kill him. You didn't have to rip him away from us."

Elena's aneyurism washes away and she just thinks.

 _I can't die. Not after all that happened to me. Bonnie will come, she'll save me she has too._

Allison walks up and sits down next to her.

"You know, there's still another Petrova doppelgänger."

Elena looks at her confused.

"You have a twin. Lilly. Isobel sent her to England. She's had some, problems. She's living in an Asylum. So you're really not needsd. She hasn't harmed anyone. Not like you. She's no where near as selfish. You killed Kol. That waitress in that small diner. Jenna's dead. You did everything wrong these past years."

She gets up and pours alcohol all over the house and over Elena.

Elena shakes her head in disagreement. Screaming.

"NO NO NO NO IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Please, please don't kill me! You've killed my brother! You killed my friends! You forced them to kill each other. Please don't kill me!"

Allison took her baseball bat. "This was Kol's." The one used to knock Damon's head.

Allison breaks Elena's bones and her fingers.

She makes her way over to the door and it flies open as she walks out and turns around.

A Polaroid appears in her hand after she takes off her jacket. She's wearing a golden snake on her arm.

"This, amplifies power. Beyond anything you could imagine." She takes it off and stares at it. It disappears.

"But you can't use it to often, this type of magic has a price. And I don't want to pay it."

She takes out a box of matches. "I found this while I got the clever. Give Kol a good show yeah?" Elena just sits there, she's given up. Allison is slightly disappointed by this. She wanted to see Elena beg and scream more. Alli lights the match, and throws it onto the Elena.

The doppelgänger gets up and starts screaming. Trying to bat the flames away, she trips over Jeremy's body, and collapses in front of Caroline.

Allison's Polaroid came out perfectly. Allison's blonde hair returns. She walks back into her car and drives.

Drives back to New Orleans.

Allison's eyes shine yellow, briefly. Allison looks distorted as she passes the Mystic Falls sign.

Allison: _I must have gotten turned around._


	10. Chapter 7

Allison is walking through New Orleans on her way to the Mikaelson Compound. She doesn't remember exactly why she went on that road trip, but it probably wasn't something important. She did lost after all. Anyway, she turns down an alley to continue.

Suddenly, she's magically thrown to a wall. The witch feels slight pressure on her neck. Davina walks over to her, holding her hand out to keep the spell.

"Now I don't know who you are, but I want you to stay away from Kol." She threatens.

"Why? You were through with him." Allison chokes out. She's struggling to get down. Davina huffs and puffs in frustration.

"No. We were just on a break until you manipulated him into going out with you!" Davina screeches. "What is Kol going to feel when he finds out you killed me?" Allison gasps.

"He-He'll forgive me. Because he loves me." Davina says, also trying to convince herself. Allison laughs, "I get how Finn saw the comparison. Only I was never as

desperate as I am now."

Davina gives her a confused look, "What? What are you talking about?"

Allison pushes Davina back with her magic and she drops to the ground.

"Who are you?" The Claire Witch demands.

Allison's eyes whip up and they're bright emerald green, different from the usual hunter.

"You don't have to know."

Allison casts a spell. "And you don't have to say anything either." Davina tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

Allison gets up and dusts her blue skinny jeans off.

"Don't worry it's only temporary. I just need everything to fall into place. And keep in mind, you might want to avoid any vampires. The vampires know you're not to be trusted. You better watch it with Marcel. If you want what's best for your pathetic Marcellus. "

Allison swings her hips walking away while Davina tries to scream as the blonde walks away.

Allison walks into the Mikaelson's house and sees Freya going over a spell book.

"Hi Freya." The swamp witch greets the eldest Mikaelson.

"What do you want?" The witch spits. It takes Allison by surprise.

"Um, I was just looking for Kol. Is he here?" She asks timidly.

Freya snaps and magically throws her against the wall. Allison internally rolls her eyes at the déjà vu.

Freya stomps over. "Okay I really have to focus on this spell, and since you've never been useful in any way, you probably don't know what it means to have something important to do so shut up!"

Freya screams in her face.

She's quickly thrown off of Allison and shoots across the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kol demands. He hears Allison cough and rushes to her as she rubs her throat. "Bist du in Ordnung?" [are you okay?]

Allison looks up, towards Freya. „Mein Hals tut whe. Und sie hat mich wirklich gegen die Wand geschlagen. Mein Rücken wird aber gut." [My throat hurts. And she really slammed me against the wall. My back will be fine though.]

"I'm going to have you checked out." He sends Freya a withering glare before speeding Alli out.

Kol takes her to a hospital because she refuses to drink vampire blood.

The doctor says everything is okay, and her back will heal with rest. "I'm okay Kol."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "If you're that worried maybe you should just get Freya to heal me."

Allison offers.

"No. I'll get another witch to heal you." He's still angry at his sister for how she acted towards Alli.

They walk to Lafayette Cemetery. "I'll be right back." Kol runs off and Allison quickly sends a text. She needs something. Soon, Kol returns with a witch. "Allison, this is Ivy. She'll heal you. Right, Ivy?"

The seer nods as she walks over to Allison.

"I'll be right back." The blonde pops up. "Where are you going?" Kol just needs to take a call, but Allison is more than a little nervous that he'll run into her deliverer. At least she's not too important too the plan.

Kol calls his friend Mary-Louise. He's been keeping tabs on Mystic Falls. He's let the Gilbert's live, but made sure if they got anywhere near New Orleans, they would suffer. "What? They're dead? All of them?"

Kol is frankly shocked. Mary-Louise said that the entire Mystic Falls was dead. Like, they were all brutally murdered. Kol would never say it, but he's actually kind of jealous. Mary-Louise described how Jeremy died (she saw a vision), and he doesn't think he could have done better himself.

After he hangs up, he hears singing.

"Right now, I'm in a state of mind

I wanna be in like all the time

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up (oh, yeah)

Pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah)

Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up

Yeah, we turnin' it up

Ain't got no tears in my body

I ran out, but boy, I like it, I like it, I like it

Don't matter how, what, where, who tries it

We're out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin'

Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down

Can't stop now, can't stop so shut your mouth

Shut your mouth, and if you don't know

Then now you know it, babe

Know it, babe, yeah

Right now, I'm in a state of mind

I wanna be in, like, all the time

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

Oh, I just want you to come with me

We're on another mentality

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

Pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah)

Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up

Yeah, we turnin' it up

They point out the colors in you, I see 'em too

And boy I like 'em, I like 'em, I like 'em

We're way too fly to partake in all this hate

We're out here vibin', we're vibin', we're vibin'

Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down

Can't stop now, can't stop so shut your mouth

Shut your mouth, and if you don't know then now you know it, babe

Know it baby, yeah

Right now, I'm in a state of mind

I wanna be in, like, all the time

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, I'm pickin' up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

Oh I just want you to come with me

We're on another mentality

Ain't got no tears left to cry (so don't cry)

So I'm pickin' it up, I'm pickin' up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down

Can't stop now, (umm, ohh..)

Shut your mouth

Ain't got no tears left to cry

Oh yeah, oh yeah

Oh I just want you to come with me

We're on another mentality

Ain't got no tears left to cry (cry)

So I'm pickin' it up, I'm pickin' up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

I'm pickin' it up, I'm pickin' it up

Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up

Yeah, we're turnin' it up"

Monique has earphones in and is dancing a little as she puts teleports a wrapped package in her old grave. She dances off as Kol speeds in front of her.

Her jaw drops and she struggles to speak.

"You're the Deveraux girl right? The Harvest Girl?"

Monique backs up as Kol comes closer.

"Now you should be dead. Shouldn't you? Would you like me to fix that, or do you want to tell me what you put in your grave. Or would you like to join it?"

Monique, never one to keep her mouth shut, had to say something. "If you kill me, Rebekah will pay the price." Kol raises his eyebrow and Monique backs away quickly and disappears.


End file.
